Episode 10
"Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special!" (第10滑走: 超超兆がんばらんば！！グランプリファイナル直前スペシャル, Dai jū Kassō: Chō Chō Chō Ganbaranba！！Guran Puri Fainaru Chokuzen Supesharu) is the tenth episode of Yuri!!! on Ice. Synopsis Having arrived in Barcelona, Spain for the Grand Prix Final, Victor introduces the six finalists, starting with Chris who he meets at the hotel swimming pool. Back at the hotel lobby, Yuri runs into JJ and his girlfriend, as well as Kazakh skater Otabek Altin. Phichit is introduced last. The next day after training at the rink, Yuri finds himself together with Otabek, who shares a backstory with Yuri and the two become friends. Victor and Yuuri, after sightseeing and shopping, find themselves at a night market, where Yuuri buys pair of a gold rings as a Christmas present for Victor. The two exchange rings and are later invited to dinner by Minako and Mari with all the finalists excluding JJ. While talking, Chris catches sight of the pair of rings, and Phichit invites the restaurant to congratulate Victor and Yuuri on their marriage, which Victor corrects to being engaged. The next morning, before the Grand Prix Final begins, Yuri confronts Victor regarding the relationship between Yuuri and Victor and vows to win the finals. Summary The episode opens with Victor Nikiforov lounging in the pool at a hotel in Barcelona, Spain, claiming he's on vacation. He states, in his mind, that he's been neglecting the "two L words" for the last 20 years, the words in question being "life" and "love". It is when Christophe Giacometti arrives at the pool hoping to go skinny dipping that Victor reveals that he is not actually on vacation. Victor then explains that he is in Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final. Chris whines about how ever since Victor left figure skating to coach Yuuri, he's one of the oldest skaters. Victor, while taking pictures of Chris, explains how Chris is currently known for his sex appeal both on the ice and off, but when they first met at the European Championships, he had been way more innocent. Victor also mentions that he has shared the podium with Chris at several championships and cannot picture a skating season without him. The episode cuts to Yuri Plisetsky with his coaches Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya checking into a hotel, where Yuri's fans appear and start begging for autographs and photos. Victor (being the narrator for the episode) explains that at the age of 15, Yuri has qualified for the Grand Prix Final in his senior debut and he also describes Yuri as a tomcat under his former coach. A picture of Yuri smiling as Yakov and Lilia are eating pirozhki on a platter is shown as Victor makes that comment. Since Yuri is wearing an apron and holding his cat instead of eating, it can be inferred that he made the pirozhki. This shows just how much Yuri cares for and wants to impress, both on and off the ice, Lilia and Yakov. Victor also mentions that after visiting the Yu-topia Katsuki in Japan, Yuri was given the nickname "Yurio." Victor then moves on to mention Yuri's well-known fanbase, Yuri Angels, which appears at every competition. While Yuri is reluctantly taking pictures with his fans, Jean-Jacques Leroy and his girlfriend Isabella show up and argue that JJ's fanbase "JJ Girls" as better behaved and more attractive. Yuri defends his fans while badmouthing JJ and Isabella in response. Victor describes JJ as a strong gold medal candidate while also having an unapproachable quality. The conflict is put aside when JJ notices Otabek Altin heading towards the hotel exit. Victor mentions that the Kazakh skater had rushed into the Grand Prix Final at full speed but that not many people know much about his personal life. JJ invites Otabek to go with him and his fiancée out to dinner after finding out that he was planning on dining alone, but Otabek declines the offer. Victor muses that he doesn't appear to be interested in socializing with other skaters. Otabek stares at Yuri for a few seconds, and leaves unconcerned after Yuri rudely questions him. At a bar, Phichit Chulanont is unsuccessful in his attempt to contact Yuuri. Deciding that he can't wait any longer, he informs Celestino Cialdini that he will be heading to Sagrada Família and later takes a selfie in front of the church. Victor praises the Thai skater on winning the Cup of China and becoming the first South-east Asian figure skater to qualify for the Grand Prix Final, but he also comments that Phichit is an unsurpassable master at taking selfies. Victor recollects Phichit's relationship with Yuuri as former rink mates in Detroit, and he states that Phichit is the only foreign skater that Yuuri considers as a friend. Victor introduces the final of the six qualifiers of the Grand Prix Final as Yuuri Katsuki, who has just woken up to an empty hotel room. Yuuri is surprised to find Victor gone, and checks his Instagram feed. Yuuri lies back down and pictures the success of the other skaters in the previous cup, only to be reminded of his failure the last time he competed in the Grand Prix Final. His train of thought is interrupted when Victor and Chris burst into the hotel room, clinging onto Yuuri for warmth and demanding a hot bath and coffee. The next day, after practice ends at the rink, the skaters disperse at their leisure. Victor suggests getting a good night's sleep after practice, but Yuuri argues against him, saying that he wants to go sightseeing, which Victor agrees to do. The two of them take pictures and enjoy lunch together. While Yuuri takes a break during sightseeing and shopping, Victor wonders if Yuuri is nervous, and offers to buy him a suit for his birthday. They leave the area, neither of them noticing that they have left one of their bags on the bench. In another part of Barcelona, Yuri attempts to escape from his more dedicated fans who intend to bring him in for a fan meeting. While he is hiding in an alleyway, the sound of a motorcycle purring catches his attention, and he finds himself in the presence of Otabek, who tells him to get on. Yuri, left with no other options, gets on the motorcycle to escape his fans, who take pictures of both of them to spread on social media. Having escaped from Yuri's fans, Otabek brings Yuri up to the top of the pillars in the Park Güell municipal garden. Otabek explains that he first met Yuri at Yakov's summer camp five years prior, which Yuri does not recall. Being unable to keep up with the Russian skaters, he was placed in the novice class where he meets Yuri, and describes the latter as having the unforgettable eyes of a soldier. Otabek also shares a little about his past, as he describes moving to various rinks and finally returning home to Almaty. Yuri asks Otabek why he would talk to him as a rival, and Otabek replies that he feels that they have a lot in common. Otabek invites Yuri to be friends, to which Yuri responds with a handshake. It is stated that no one has ever asked Yuri to be friends. The scene reverts to the bench on which Yuuri and Victor had left their bag of nuts earlier, but the bag has now disappeared. Yuuri offers to buy more nuts for Victor, but Victor insists on going back to rest. The two end up at a Christmas market, where Yuuri asks Victor what he wants as a birthday present, seeing as Victor's birthday also falls on Christmas day. Victor replies that he did not really celebrate either occasion back in Russia, but curiously observes Yuuri, who seems to be looking for something. Yuuri asks Victor to follow him into a jewelry shop, where Yuuri purchases a pair of rings. Having headed to a church building, Yuuri removes Victor's right glove and slides one of the gold rings onto Victor's ring finger. He thanks Victor for everything, also asking Victor to wish him luck. Victor tells Yuuri to show him the skating that Yuuri likes the best, and he slips the matching gold ring onto Yuuri's right ring finger while he says so. The pair leave to grab dinner and runs into Mari and Minako, who are spying on Yuri and Otabek talking at a cafe. Yuuri and Victor invite Yuri, Otabek, Phichit and Chris for dinner, to the overwhelming delight of Mari and Minako. Yuuri shares his thoughts about how it was strange for them to be eating together, as he was too shy to mingle with the other skaters at last year's GPF banquet, to which Victor spits out his beer in shock. Chris reveals that Yuuri had gotten drunk on champagne and started dancing with Yuri, Chris, and a pole. Yuri becomes very annoyed at being reminded of this fact, and a bit taken aback that Yuuri does not remember. A flashback to the banquet showed Yuuri being dragged there by Celestino, and that Yuuri drank 16 glasses of champagne when left alone in the corner. Victor and Chris share videos and pictures of Yuuri at the banquet to Otabek, Phichit, Mari and Minako, while Yuuri vehemently tries to stop them. It is then that Chris catches sight of the rings on Yuuri and Victor's fingers, and questions them about it. Yuuri tries to hide the rings at first, but Victor happily states that the rings are a pair. Phichit, overcome with happiness, congratulates Yuuri and Victor on their marriage, and announces to the whole restaurant that his good friend has gotten married. The other people in the restaurant applaud in response, while Yuuri tries and fails to explain himself to everyone around him. Victor clarifies that it is an engagement ring and that the two will get married once Yuuri wins gold. Yuuri turns to see the four skaters pondering Victor's words seriously and starts sweating nervously. JJ suddenly appears out of nowhere with Isabella, saying that he will be the one to get married after the GPF. At this, everyone takes their leave, much to the dismay of JJ. The next day morning, while Yuuri is still asleep, Victor goes to the seaside and observes his ring against the sunrise. When Victor is looking out over the ocean Yuri kicks Victor in the back multiple times with medium strength to get Victor's attention. Yuri asks why Victor was so happy to leave competitive skating just to coach Yuuri. As Yuri confronts him, Victor grabs his face and simply smiles, albeit with shaking hands. Yuri vows to win the GPF to prove Victor's relationship with Yuuri wrong, and breaks free of Victor's grasp. Victor turns away to watch a dog playing on the beach with his owner and realises that neither him nor Yuri would have been as motivated to compete without Yuuri. Yuri tells Victor that the seaside reminds himself of Hasetsu's ocean and leaves. Victor smiles to himself, inwardly telling Yuuri that others had gotten their L words from Yuuri. Later on, Mari and Minako arrive at the arena. Mila, Sara, Michele and Emil are also there, Sara herself having made it to the GPF. Sara also calls Seung-gil, who ignores her call. Leo and Guang Hong attempt to stream the competition, while Georgi is out at a cafe meeting a girl. In Hasetsu's Yu-topia Katsuki, the Katsuki household is holding a viewing party with the Nishigori family, and Kenjirou and Makkachin are present. The six finalists are shown heading towards the rink. After Ending (Ending credits) Instead of playing the usual ending song, You Only Live Once, this episode's ending credits include a different song and a slideshow of pictures of Yuuri at the previous year's Grand Prix Final banquet. They include Yuuri drinking a bottle of champagne, participating in a dance battle with Yuri, pole-dancing semi-nude with Chris, and dancing together with Victor. After the ending credits, Yuuri is seen hugging and pushing his hips against Victor. Yuuri invites Victor to come to his family's hot springs after the season ends. Yuuri also asks Victor if Victor is willing to become Yuuri's coach if he won the dance battle, and he leaps into Victor's arms, causing Victor to blush. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * This is the first episode in the series that has been narrated by Victor Nikiforov as opposed to Yuuri Katsuki. * When Phichit announces Yuuri and Victor's "marriage" to the restaurant, Otabek is the only other person at their own table to clap as well. * The Instagram feed seen on Yuuri's phone all had captions about the Cup of China, taken directly from previous scenes showing Phichit's Instagram feed. While this is an error, it is unclear whether it was copied intentionally due to lack of time, or whether it was an unintended mistake. * The purchase made by Yuuri are pair rings which are cheaper than a single ringYuri!!! on Ice (Seiyuu interview) - Animage Jan 2017 (English Translation)Yuri!!! on Ice Pash! Magazine March 2017 (English translation). References Category:Anime Category:Season One